A Change of Fate- Part 1: The Philosophers Stone
by Nathanial Price
Summary: A child is born, a child that the Fates themselves have not planned for. He will change their carefully thought out plans. Though he does not know it, he is a liability. Stranger still, is that the Fates decide to see where this goes, if he can make things better. If he doesn't, well, all it takes is a snip of a thread.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Third Person

_Manhattan, Midnight, after Olympus' annual Winter Solstice party_

Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Chastity, Animals, and the Wilderness, one of the Twin Archers, sister of Apollo, and Mistress of the Hunters of Artemis, was drunk. Apollo had convinced Artemis that one glass of alcohol wouldn't hurt. What he didn't tell her was that it was one of Dionysus' special brew, and it didn't matter how much you drank; one drop could make you drunk. Apollo thought it would be "extremely _awesome _to see Artemis drunk," as he put it.

Artemis was walking around Downtown Manhattan, when she was attacked. She couldn't see her attacker, just a silhouette with a large object in their hand. As she was pulled into an alleyway she was hit over the head with the object in her assailant's hand, which threw her into an unconscious state.

As she came to, her assaulter disappeared into the night. She, being the goddess of childbirth, knew she was pregnant and that her attacker had...had…she couldn't think about it. Artemis also knew she had changed from Artemis to Diana and Diana to Artemis throughout, so the child would be a child of two pantheons; a child that was against the Ancient Rules. Her child wouldn't be safe; Zeus would see to that.

Artemis flashed to her palace on Olympus, fell onto her bed, and promptly cried.

And that is where Hestia found her when Zeus found Artemis was missing. Hestia had volunteered to look for her, as Artemis was Hestia's favorite niece. The eight-year-old goddess pulled her into a hug. The warmth from the hug made Artemis stop crying.

"What is wrong, child?" inquired Hestia tentatively.

"I'm not a child anymore, Auntie," answered Artemis, indignantly.

"That is true, that is true, but you are crying, and I am asking why," Hestia replied.

So Artemis told Hestia her tale. At the end, Artemis was crying again, so Hestia began combing her fingers through Artemis' auburn hair.

"It's going to be okay," Hestia said.

"No it's not," Artemis replies.

"Yes it will," Hestia scolded. "I'll get Hecate to affect the Mist around your waist so no one will be able to tell you're pregnant, you'll convince your hunters that you have to go on a solo hunt, and when it's time, we'll get Apollo to deliver the baby."

And Hestia asked Hecate to affect the Mist while Artemis convinced he hunters that she had to go on a solo mission to kill a monster. But what they didn't know was someone had connected the dots; an enemy like no other.

* * *

_Apollo's Palace, 9 months later_

Hestia was sitting in the room outside of Apollo's guest room, where Artemis was giving birth to her first child. Hestia heard the screams, and was glad she had taken the maiden oath. _If it hurt this much for the goddess of childbirth, the pain for others must be ungodly_, she thought.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped, and the new sound of a child wailing filled the air. After a few minutes, Hestia stood up and knocked on the door. She heard a shuffle on the other side of the door, and then saw the face of a disgruntled looking Apollo in the slim crack of the partly open door. When he saw it was Hestia, he grinned wildly and opened the door fully, pulling her inside.

On the bed was a smiling Artemis beaming down at a baby in a white blanket. It had strikingly silver eyes and a tuft of auburn hair on its head. It was a carbon copy of its mother. Artemis looked up when she heard Apollo coming back from the door with a delighted Hestia.

"What gender is the baby?" asked Hestia.

Artemis replied with a smile, "A boy."

Hestia was shocked." You are oddly happy about that," She observed. "I thought you would want a girl."

Artemis' expression darkened. "I don't care the gender, he is still my son," She responded, as she glared at Hestia.

Hestia swallowed; Artemis had a terrifying glare. "May I hold him?" She asked timidly.

Artemis' expression softened. "Of course; you are, after all, his godmother."

Hestia was surprised to say the least. "Why am I the godmother?"

"You helped me through this; I thought it only right," Artemis replied, as she handed Hestia the baby.

The goddess of hearth and home held him close to her chest so she wouldn't drop him.

"What is his name?" Hestia questioned.

Artemis said softly, "I hoped you would name him."

Hestia thought up a name quickly. "How about Matthew?"

"Why?" quizzed Artemis.

"It means 'Gift of God'" said Hestia. "It's Hebrew."

"It's perfect," answered Artemis.

After a moment of silence, Apollo asked, "Can we bless him?"

Artemis smiled at her brother and replied "Only if you want to."

Apollo grinned and walked over to the newly named Matthew. He placed a finger to Matthew's forehead and chanted "I, ο Απόλλωνας, ο Θεός του ήλιου, το φως, τη θεραπεία, τη μουσική, την ποίηση, τοξοβολία, και η προφητεία, ευλογεί ο Ματθαίος, ο γιος της Αρτέμιδος." (I, Apollo, God of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy, bless Matthew, son of Artemis.) A golden light passed from Apollo to Matthew. Matthew's eyes now had a golden ring on the outside of the iris.

"I gave him power over healing, music, and poetry, so he can be as awesome as me," boasted Apollo, which Hestia and Artemis rolled their eyes. This however, went unnoticed by Apollo.

Hestia also placed a finger to Matthew's forehead and chanted "I, Εστία, θεά της εστίας, το σπίτι και την οικογένεια, να ευλογεί ο Ματθαίος, ο γιος της Αρτέμιδος." (I, Hestia, Goddess of hearth, home, and family, bless Matthew, son of Artemis.) Again, a golden light passed to Matthew, but from Hestia this time. Matthew's eyes now had flame orange, fire-like, protrusions coming from the pupil.

"I gave him power over fire and the power to bring forth food," said Hestia.

"Food?" asked Apollo.

Hestia conjured up some hamburgers, which Apollo began to devour like it was his mission in life. The goddesses watched this with sick fascination. When Apollo ate a hamburger with one bite, their mouths dropped open.

"What?" questioned Apollo quizzically.

"How...why...how…nevermind," the goddesses said in unison.

"Now, back on topic. Where will the boy live?" quizzed Apollo.

"With me of course," snapped Artemis.

"With your man-hating hunters who will kill him? And the monster attacks? With all the Olympians knowing because you are literally shoving him in their faces? I've got to admit, not your best plan Arty." observed Apollo.

Artemis had gone white as a sheet, but still had enough control to growl, "Don't call me Arty."

Hestia counted out, "None of the Olympians can know, so they're out. The minor gods all live on Olympus, so not them either. Apollo can't take him because Apollo's palace is where he hosts all his parties so that if he stopped them to hide Matthew it would suspicious. I see only one place he could go."

"Where?" asked Artemis desperately.

"I could take him. I mean, I have a cabin up in the Catskills, and I could raise him there. You could visit anytime you liked."

Artemis looked at her greatfully. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said gleefully.

"Can I visit too? I want to make sure he turns out as awesome as me," Apollo questioned.

"I will not let him turn out to be as much of a womanizer and as annoying as you, but you may visit my child," replied the silver-eyed goddess. "Can you give him back to me?" This was directed to Hestia.

Hestia gave Matthew back to Artemis. She held Matthew close and said, " I love you. Just remember I love you."

Artemis then gave Matthew to Hestia and said, "Take him."

Hestia nodded and flashed out.

* * *

**What do you think? Shall I continue? Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. -Nathanial Price**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. **

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 2

Matthew's Point of View

10 Years Later, Hestia's Cabin In The Catskills

Hi, I'm Matthew, son of Artemis. My… well, being alive isn't a break of my mother's oath, because she was raped. Though I am pretty sure some paranoid gods- *cough* Zeus *cough*- won't see it that way. Now that introductions are done, back to the fight.

I flipped over the hellhound just as it leaped at me, trying to sink its claws into my flesh. As I got to the crest of my leap I plunged down with my sword, Inferno. As the hellhound dissolved into golden dust, I heard distinct clapping coming from behind me. I turned around and saw my Uncle Hades. I changed Inferno back into a lighter, pocketed it, ran up to Uncle Hades, and bowed at his feet.

Hades chuckled. "Get up Matthew, I am not Zeus," he said. He open up his arms. "Give your uncle a hug."

I sprung to my feet and walked into his strong embrace.

Surprised? Uncle Hades isn't a bad guy, he is just bitter about being forced to live in the Underworld. When he is not around the Olympians and their demigods, he is an easygoing guy. He is only a little bitter about having to manage the Underworld.

"Why are you here?" I questioned suspiciously. It was strange seeing him not in the Underworld. I usually only see him on my monthly excursions to the Underworld.

He sighed, as if he was about to do something he didn't want to.

"I came here to tell you a secret, one only you and I will be allowed to know."

The temperature seemed to drop, as if heat and coldness themselves didn't want Hades to say what he was going to say.

"Let me tell you a story, Matthew. Long ago, in the times of knights and nobles, around the beginning of the 9th century, there was a man named Lord Walter the Keen, a smart gentleman from Hereford. He was wealthy, and often dined with nobles. He was cunning, climbing the social ladder quickly. But most importantly, he was noticed by Hecate, the goddess of magic.

"I personally do not know why Hecate was interested in him. Maybe because he was rich. Maybe because he was attractive. Maybe because he was smart. I do not know.

"She visited him in his house at Hereford. He was surprised, but covered it with an aura of cockiness. Hecate said to Walter that he had earned her respect, and that she was here to reward him. She then blessed him with magic. But not full magic, no, she made him have to use a stick. The stick centered his new found magic, so he wouldn't cause a rampage.

"Walter looked at this stick and called it a wand, after the great Norse myths of Völur, or Wand-Wed. He believed Hecate herself was a Wand-Wed, not a goddess. Hecate never told Walter of the Greek Gods, only of magic.

"Walter went on to have two children, Rowena and William, and girl and a boy. The girl was a witch, the boy a wizard. Rowena went on to have three children; William had two. The five went on to have a total of eleven children.

"One was named Rowena, after her grandmother, one was named Godric, another Helga, and the last, Salazar. They were born on different sides of England; they never knew they were related. They just believed that there were witches and wizards in the world, and they were some of them.

"The group first met in Scottish Atholl, at a tavern. Rowena and Godric were there for the beds, Helga was there for the alcohol, and Salazar was there for the women. Salazar got into a fight, and tried to pull his wand out. Godric stopped him, and pulled him away. Helga and Rowena followed because they too had seen the wand.

"The four of them went on to found a school for witches and wizards, in Scotland. They called it, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"Them doing that made Hecate realize what she had begun, so she did the only thing she could do. She made more witches and wizards.

"Now, let us skip forward to more modern times. There was a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, a boy from Slytherin house, and he was destined for greatness. But in his travels, he let the Dark Arts take their hold on him, and he was reborn as Lord Voldemort.

"Voldemort was a murderer, a terrorist, so feared people are afraid to just say his name. He believes that purebloods- witches or wizards with wizard parents- are better than other wizards. That others are worthless, and should be treated as such.

"But the fear, that is his payment. I myself know that, if you are highly feared, you are also highly known. And he loves it, revels in it.

"Now Voldemort had followers, called Death Eaters. Most were extremely loyal to him, some were spies, but only one, only one was a traitor. His name was Regulus Black.

"Regulus was a pureblood, from a very important wizarding family, the Blacks. He was in Slytherin, believed in pureblood supremacy, and became a Death Eater. He was a model Black.

"That is, until he saw what Voldemort would do to reach his aims. He saw Voldemort torture adults and kill children. He saw Voldemort destroy homes and charm people into giving him information. But most of all, he saw the horcruxes.

"A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. You can only create a horcrux if you have killed someone.

"Regulus knew of at least one horcrux, Slytherin's Locket. He found it, gave it to someone to destroy…and then he died."

I waited for Hades to finish, but he didn't saw anything. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Hades questioned, puzzled.

"What was the point of that entire speech?" I quizzed.

"Oh...um...Relusisyorater." Hades replied, flustered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked confusedly.

"Regulus is your father." He answered.

I was silent for a few seconds, digesting the information. "So…am I a wizard, then?" I quizzed warily.

"Yes, a half-blood wizard and heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. A member of the Wizengamot at such a young age." Hades said, with pride in his eyes.

"The Wizengamot?" I questioned.

"Oh, um, it is like a jury for wizarding crimes. You will be its youngest member." Hades answered.

"I have to deal with all of this wizard stuff now?" I was still utterly mystified.

"No, no, my boy. You have about a year to become adjusted to this. In the mean time, please keep this between us."

"Okay." Hades was about to leave when I asked, "Do I have any relatives, I mean, in the wizarding world?"

Hades turned around and replied, "Oh how could I have forgotten? Yes you have a few relatives, notably your uncle, Sirius Black; your cousin, Andromeda Tonks; your cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange; another cousin, Narcissa Malfoy; and yet another cousin, Harry Potter. You will learn of them when you go to Hogwarts next year."

Wait what? "Who said I was going to Hogwarts?" I asked, but he just smirked and flashed away.

I knew there was only one thing I could do, but it was going to make Aunt Hestia and Mother so mad. I grabbed two hundred dollars, three drachmas, my trusty Inferno, and my backpack full of supplies if I ever have to go on a quest. I left a note saying where I was going and I was sorry for disobeying them. Because today might be worth it. Or it may be the last day I live. Eh, I'll take my chances.

* * *

**I'll get another chapter or two up this week, because of the holiday vacation I have- Nathanial Price**


End file.
